OHSHC Different guy's
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: A bunch of stories about who Haruhi would end up with if it was not for the fact that she ended up with Tamaki.
1. Kyoya X Haruhi

Haruhi Fujioka X Kyoya Ootori

Haruhi's point of view

It's the end of the Host Club and I decided that it would be best to talk to kyoya now. I walk over to him and see that as usaul he's typing on his laptop. "Kyoya." I wait while he types. He looks at me and says "Yes, Haruhi?" "Is there any way that I could get this dept paid off a bit quicker?" I ask a bit hopeful. "Acatually there is you can stay and couple hours more and help me with the club budget." It wasn't a question it was a demand. "And seeing as it is a complecated task I shall lower you payment to 100 less costomers." "Thank you sempi." He points to a computer desk that I didn't see before that had a huge stack of paper on it while he bent over his own stack of papers that was in front of him. Oh my mom what have I gotten myself into. I go and sit down and get to the paper's I work for about ten minutes before my hands start to help. Man working all day at school just to do more work is hard on my hands. "Any thing wrong Haruhi?" Kyoya ask from behind me. I jump in my chair slightly startled. "Umm... not really, just streching my hands" His face seems a bit smug, and he seems to get closer. "You know if you need a break you can take one, of course you'd have to stay here a bit longer." "It's fine. I just had to strech." He just seems to get slight closer, but at the same time he doesn't seem to notice. I wonder why? I go back to the papers.

Kyoya's point of view

Wait what am I doing I shouldn't be talking to her I should go and get back to work. "If you get done which is unlikely come and I'll give you some more to do." I say and head back to my table. I grab a few more sheets and start to work on other club things while walking around to keep my blood flowing and before you know it I'm standing right behind Haruhi. Sigh. What is wrong with me. She's Tamaki's. But he doesn't know that yet another part of me argued. True but still it's the- the next thing you know my lips are on Haruhi's kissing her. I pulled back and stare at her and once again I kiss her and she kisses me back. Maybe Tamaki will never realize his feelings for Haruhi so I guess this is just fine.

Haruhi's Point of View

At first Kyoya was wondering around the room and then at some point ended up behind me and seemed like he was arguing with himself. I turn back to the papers for a minute or two. When I realize he isn't moving I turn back around only to meet with Kyoya's lips. I was shocked when I realized I liked it and when he pulled away it seemed he was even more shocked then I was but then he leaned in and kissed me again and I found myself kissing him back. I guess this is the beginning of a new bond between me and Kyoya.


	2. Kaoru X Haruhi

Haruhi Fujioka X Kaoru Hitachiin

Kaoru's point of view

I know I said I let Hikaru have her but maybe I was lying...ugg what am I thinking of course I can't let him have her she's right fully mine I deserve her I'm more suited for her, I always will be. "Hey Hikaru I'll be back I'm going out for a bit ok." I call to the living room where Hikaru is watching telvision. "Ok. Don't be out to late." "I won't." I'm about to call for the driver when I remember it's his day off. That just means I have to walk there is no way that this can wait. I'm about to walk out when I look out the window and see it's raining. "Crap it's raining. I grab an umbrella and head to Haruhi's house as fast as I can remembering her fear of thunder and lightning. By the time I'm there I'm pretty wet because it's really hard to run with an umbrella so I just dropped it somewhere on the way here. I knock on the door a little out of breath. Haruhi opens the door and the next you hear is BOOMMM! She grabs on to me and holds tight I pick here up and carry her inside closing the door we go and sit on the couch with the blinds closed. I have her sitting in my lap and am holding her tight. About an hour later the storm passes and I have a sleeping Haruhi in my lap. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I place her in her bed, tuck her in and kiss her on the lips, but when I pull away I see that's she's awake so I turn red.

Haruhi's point of view

I just stare at him surprised I woke up feeling him tuck me in when the next thing you know he kisses me. Wait... does that mean he likes me more then a friend...do I like him more than a friend. I sit up a bit and accidently kiss him but niether of us pull away. I guess both my questions are answered...yes he does like me more than a friend and... yes I do like him more than a friend.


	3. Hikaru X Haruhi

Haruhi Fujioka X Hikaru Hitachiin

Haruhi's point of view

It was a few minutes before the Host club began, when Hikaru pulled me outside. "Hey I can't be late! Hikaru!" "Please! Come and hang out with me after the host club just me and you?!" He had already asked me this earlier and I guess he wasn't going to give up he'd most likely just end up forcing me to go any way. "Fine but afterward. But we got to go or we'll be late." We ran to the host club a minute before we opened. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he spun me around in a hug. Hikaru pulled me away from him. "Thanks." I say as a walk to my table where I get ready for the customers. "Hikaru why did you do that." "Because you were being an idiot." To the emo corner he goes. *Host Club is now over for the day.*

Hikaru's Point of view

I walked over to Haruhi after telling my brother to make sure the host club doesn't try anything. "You ready to go Haruhi?" "Yeah." We walk to her house so she could put her stuff down and change while I waited in the living room of her small, small home. After about 10 minutes we were ready to go to the movies. By the time we got to the movie's it was about time for Saw to start. (Sorry I couldn't think of a scary Japanese movie so I went with the first scary movie that popped into my head.) We go and get a large thing of popcorn to share with two cokes and then we head off to go find some seats. "Hey we're in lucky nobodys really here so we can sit anywhere." I wishper to Haruhi. "Yeah. So where do you want to sit?" "Umm... lets sit in the back." "Ok." We walk to the back and sit kinda in the middle of the row. It's not long till the movie starts and when it does I see Haruhi flinh on occassion so I wrap my arm around hera pull her close to me. A couple of times she barries her head in my shoulder, and when she does I smile to myself because of the fact that she's so close to me. a couple of times we reached to get popcorn at the same time's and our hands touched and about the fifth time we ended up holding hands. By the end of the movie any stranger would have thought that we were a couple. We walked out of the movies and head to go and get some ice cream from a near by stand. We both get a chocolate vanilla swirl, and Haruhi accidently dropped hers so we ended up sharing mine. I guess she wasn't paying attention when she took another lick because she ended up licking my lips.

Haruhi's point of view

Uh oh. I should really pay attention to when I'm eating ice cream. I know my face is probably really red. I mean I just LICKED Hikaru. All of a sudden I feel Hikaru's hand on my chin. He pulls my face so that I look at him and then he kisses me and I kiss back. I always like Hikaru a bit more then the other Host and maybe it was because I more than I liked him I love him.


	4. Twins X Haruhi

Kaoru Hitachiin X Haruhi Fujioka X Hikaru Hitachiin

Haruhi's point of view

I was on my way home after the Host Club when all of a sudden two pair of arms grabbed me and then threw me into their limo's. "HEY! This is kiddnapping you twins." "Oh when are you going to stop complaining because it's not like we'll ever stop." Hikaru said. I shut up accepting the fact that it's point less. "So where are we going anyway?" "To our house." "Wait why are we going to your all's house! You arn't going to try and dress me up are you?" I ask accusingly. "No. We just thought it's fair that you come to our house because we come over you house so much."

Kaoru's point of view

"Why isn't the rest of the club coming along?" I look at Hikaru for a second. "Because we want you all to ourselves and don't want to share you any more except with each other." Hikaru stated. "You do realize I'm not a toy, I'm a human being right?" "Of course and that's why were doing this in the first place because if you were a toy we wouldn't feel the way we do about you." Knowing her she'd never piece together the real meaning of those words unless we told her straight out. "What? You guy's airn't making any since right now." She put her hands to our forheads seeing if we had a fever it seemed. "Are you both feeling alright?" "Yeah?" We say together. "Ok, then." Once we get to the mansion we drag Haruhi to the living room and make her sit down to watch a movie with us. We watch a scary movie knowing she would cling to us if she got scared. Not even half way through the movie did it start storming thus making Haruhi even more scared then ever. Then the next thing that happen was that the power went out leaving us in the dark. "Of course the one day we tell them to take a day off the power goes off and we don't know where any lights are!?" Hikaru seems mad. "It's...ok." Haruhi tries tell to tell herself.

Hikaru's point of view

"Come on I think there are some flash light's in our room Hikaru." Kaoru said to me. I pick up Haruhi and carry her into our room and place her on the bed beside me, while Kaoru looked for flash lights. "It's ok Haruhi. We'll keep you safe." I hold her in my arms while Kaoru sits down beside Haruhi and wraps his arms around her as well. The flash light he found is faceing the ceiling with the light on. "Here lets just lie down and try to sleep ok." I ask Haruhi. "Ok." She answers. We all lie down with Haruhi in the middle. Me and Kaoru wrap our arms around her and at the same time whisper in her ear "Haruhi, we love you and niether one of us can live with out you so is it ok if...we share you?" Haruhi goes still for a bit before answering us. "Yes." Me and my brother kiss Haruhi on both cheeks and then we all fall asleep in each others arms, none of us wanting to let go of one another.


	5. Honey X Haruhi

Honey X Haruhi

Honey's point of view

"Hey! Takashi?!" Where is Takashi. "Hey what's wrong Honey-sempi?" Haruhi just walked over. "I can't find Takashi! I mean what if he's lost and afraid?!" She giggled. "What's so funny?!" "Sorry but it's just the thought of Mori-sempi being scared is just a bit funny." I get hat she means but still he's my bestest friend and I worry about him. "Maybe I'm so worried because if I was lost I know he'd do the same." She seems to be thinking about what I said. She really doesn't look like a guy. I wonder why I thought she was? I'm kinda glad she's not a guy. I mean because once you get to know her you start to realize that she's really cute...like Usa-chan. I look at her and see she's still thinking. She's a good listener like Takashi. I glad she's not a guy. "Honey-sempi? Did you not even hear a word I just said?" I come back to earth when I hear her say my name. "Umm...no. I'm sorry please don't hate me!" I start to cry. "I don't hate you Honey-sempi." I sniffled. "Really?" she smiled at me. "Really. I could never hate you not with how cute you are Honey-sempi." I smiled at her. She starts to get up but I don't want her to go yet so I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. After a bit she hugged me back. "You don't have to call me Honey-sempi, you can just call me Honey." The club doors open and Takashi walks in. "Takashi! I yell as I let go of Haruhi and go to hug Takashi. I climb up his side and then sit on his shoulder. We head off to class leaving Haruhi to her free period and go to our last class of the day before time to open the host club.

Haruhi's point of view

Did Honey-sempi just say to not call him sempi...no I just heard wrong I'm sure. Ugg...who am I kidding he said to just call him Honey. Does he know or are we just that good of friends? Well what ever I have about 50 minutes to clean up Honey's latest attempt to bake a cake. I get to work cleaning the dishes and scrubbing the floor and ceiling. Then I work on wiping off the cabinet's and counter. I scrub the oven clean and then go to wipe off the only window in the kitchen. Finally I'm done. I go in to the club room and see there's like fifteen more minutes till the club opens up. So I go and lay on a random couch and fall asleep. What can I say cleaning is very tiring.

Honey's point of view

Me and Takashi are walking to the Host club when one of his fans ask to speak to him alone, so I tell him "I go ahead to the club room." He nods his head so I head the rest of the way to the host club. I open the doors to the host club to see that I'm the only one here until I see Haruhi asleep on one of the couches in Kyoya's section. I think about waking her up when I see the door to the kitchen open and the room sparkling clean. she must've worked pretty hard and I'm sure that couch isn't very comfortable. Oh I know she can sleep in my napping area. I walk over to her and pick her up and carry her to my sleeping area and lay her down. I watch her sleep for a bit until I start to get sleepy too so I lay down beside her and wrap my arms around her and before falling asleep with her I say "I love you, Haruhi." and as I drift off I hear her say "I love you too, Honey." She didn't say sempi so she must mean it.

When we woke up Haruhi didn't get charged for falling asleep but instead her dept. went down because Kyoya took pictures of us two asleep in each other arms. We had slept through club and all. Me and Haruhi held hands, so I think some of them understood what that meant. I knew that even though were dating I can't let anyone other than the people that know she's a she know that were dating, because then the club might lose more people, and also then Haruhi might not be able to pay back her dept. and then I wouldn't get to see her as much and I don't want that to happen.


	6. Mori X Haruhi

**Soooo...how do you like these chapters? I hope you all like them.**

Haruhi Fujioka X Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)

Haruhi's point of view

"Stupid rich bastards! They always leave me to clean the place after hosting hours my number of customers should be lessened. Well I do get fancy tuna at some point so I guess it's alright. The doors to the host club open and I turn to see Mori-senpai enter the room. He seems to be looking for something. I look around and spot Usa-chan I go and pick the bunny up and take it to him. "Is this what your looking for Mori-senpai?" I hold up Usa-chan. He nods his head and takes Usa-chan.

Mori's point of view

He forgot Usa-chan again I wonder how...he always has Usa-chan with him. I look around the host club for him and don't spot him. I'm about to walk in farther when Haruhi comes over to me holding Usa-chan. Some how or another she always knows what I'm doing. It's kinda cute. I take Usa-chan and as I walk out the host club doors I let out a sigh. If only I wasn't a friend to Tamaki maybe I would've been mean enough to steal Haruhi from- I shake my head no I don't need to think like that. I realize that I hand turned back and started towards the host club again because the next thing I know I'm at the music room three again. I hear a crashing sound from inside so I throw the doors open and rush inside. I see Haruhi leaning on the ground with what seems to be glass. I walk over to her and pick her up and carry her to a couch. I place her down and go and get the first aid kit then I come back and hold her small hand in mine. Even though her hand is so small I can't help but feel so warm all over from this little person. She's so easily hurt and yet she always acts to tough. I pull the last piece of glass out of her hands and then I warp her hands up. I look at her to see if she's alright. "I'm all right Ta- Mori-senpai." She was going to say my name. My heart kinda thumped a bit harder than normal. She wants to say my real name. Maybe she's not oblivious to her own feelings about Tamaki but her feelings are really for...me. "Takashi." I say. "I'm alright Takashi." She says. I smile slightly while looking in her eyes. "Haruhi." I lean forward and place my lips lightly on hers. She doesn't pull away so I smile as I continue to kiss her.

Haruhi's Point of view

He gets the glass out of my hands, then he lets me call him Takashi, and then he says my name and then he kisses me. I may not be a genius but he seems to like me like I like him. So I guess I'm going to be seeing him and Honey more than usual.


End file.
